Estrella
by Leyendo
Summary: — ¿Es la estrella que hicimos de pequeñas? — fue lo único que atino a decir Kaoru./La pelirroja asintió con felicidad, mientras saltaba escalera por escalera./— ¡Ow, me trae tantos recuerdos! — chillo de felicidad —. Ten, pon la estrella... [¡Para Corange, con mucho hamorsh!]


**¡Holaaaaa! Antes que nada, feliz navidad a la hermoshura que este leyendo esto uwu**

***voz extremadamente rápida***

_**Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece uwu**_

_**Este fic es para el juego "Amigo secreto" del foro Power Z uwu**_

**_Para la shula y increíble..._**

( ﾟヮﾟ) **_¡Corange! _** (ﾟヮﾟ )

.

* * *

Boomer y Miyako irían por el pavo, y Momoko y Brick irían por Utonium y Mojo para la cena de Navidad…

— Butch y Kaoru encárguense del árbol.

Y luego Brick cerró la puerta.

Ambos chicos se miraron como comunicándose con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde está el árbol?

La azabache tomo una bocanada de aire para luego soltar.

— Primero debemos hacer espacio en la chimenea, quedaron cosas de la fiesta de hace unos días— hablo lentamente, silaba por silaba y respirando cada dos palabras.

Sus vistas viajaron hacia el monto de botellas de vidrio, envases y unos treinta o cuarenta vasos descartables.

Y con el solo ver eso algo se instaló encima de ellos, algo que se llama: vagancia.

Kaoru tomo la iniciativa, se paró con mucho esfuerzo y tomo cuatro botellas en sus manos. Luego Butch tomo otras cuatro y se dirigió a la cocina donde ella estaba lavando las botellas y luego dejarlas en un cesto verde.

Una vez limpio el lugar tendrían que ir a buscar los adornos, luces, entre otras cosas.

Esta vez Butch se paró primero y fue a buscar las llaves de su auto para ir por el árbol y Kaoru se quedaría para los adornos.

— Nos vemos en media hora — se despidió.

Volvió a la cocina por una lata de gaseosa y luego la dejo en otra caja verde.

Subió las escaleras, se acercó a unas cajas…

_¡Bum!_

— ¡Kaoru, soy el jodido amo del universo! ¡Sera el mejor árbol que hayas…! — se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no había ni una señal de la chica en la sala.

Entro un poco más, pero no había nada.

Salió al jardín, al rosedal, la cocina, la biblioteca, el comedor. Bajo unas escaleras para llegar al sótano, tiro de la cuerda para encender la luz y soltó un chillido –de macho- al ver como un insecto se paseaba por la esquina.

— ¡¿Miyako, eres tú?! —

Y ahí estaba la azabache — ¡Miyako, ven a ayudarme! ¡En el ático!

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al segundo piso, vio la escalera plegable y de a poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que Kaoru estaba enredada en cables de luces.

No pudo evitar reírse de lo tonta que sería la manera en la que termino así, aun teniendo la mirada de enfado de ella en él, no dejo de reír.

— ¿Cómo terminaste así, verdecita?

— No me digas así, lechuga… ¿No esta Miyako?

El negó con la cabeza.

— Ay Butch, pensé que Miyako había soltado ese grito — se rió—, eres toda una dama.

— Supongo que puedes arreglarte sola con esto, así que te espero abajo.

Dio unos pasos y escucho el gruñido de Kaoru atrás de él.

— Ayúdame.

No dijo nada, se acercó y dio unas vueltas alrededor de la azabache entendiendo la situación. Kaoru se sintió solo un poco incomoda por ser observaba detenidamente por Butch. Tomo un cable y tiro de él.

Kaoru dio unas vueltas y cayo a las suelas del piso.

Soltó un quejido pequeño, miro con el ceño fruncido a la segunda persona en la habitación quien con su mano trataba de controlar esa sonrisa tonta que tenía en su rostro.

— Supongo que gracias — hablo mientras tomaba una caja con una cinta que decía "adornos blancos".

— Hey, hey… ¿Qué crees que haces? — tomo su brazo deteniéndola y ella solo lo miro confundida —. Usaremos luces de colores, adornos de colores.

— ¡Claro que no! — se soltó del agarre —. Usaremos adornos blancos.

La azabache empezó a caminar pero algo le impidió el paso.

— ¿Puedes soltarme?

— ¿Puedes dejar esos adornos aburridos?

— No.

Butch no se movió.

— ¡Ya suéltame! — forcejeo el agarre —. Llegaran en cualquier momento y ni siquiera hemos acomodado el árbol.

— Ya lo acomode, solo tenemos que adornarlo — le respondió, pero ahora el agarraba el pie derecho de Kaoru.

— Ugh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo — se rindió —, usaremos los adornos de colores pero escarcharemos el árbol.

Butch asintió y ayudo a Kaoru con las cajas.

Medio hora después el árbol estaba escarchado, bañado de adornos de colores, rodeado de guirlandas verdes con una lluvia de luces de colores.

Faltaba solo una cosa…

— Nos falta la estrella.

— Debimos olvidara en el ático.

Volvieron a subir, caminaron un poco pero no encontraron nada.

Por la ventana podían ver que el lugar estaba con unas capas de nieve, la gente tenían algo rojo o verde demostrando el espíritu, casas decoradas y niños haciendo pequeños ángeles de nieve.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos como esos pequeños? — pregunto Butch que apareció en su espalda mirando de igual manera a los chiquillos de en frente.

— ¿_Recuerdas la historia_ de Momoko? Estuvimos toda la noche esperando.

— Ese año también tuvimos que hacer el árbol… Tuve que subirte en mis hombros para que pusieras la estrella.

— No lo digas, era vergonzoso.

— Es un recuerdo muy lindo, Kaoru… —por su mente paso el recuerdo de la pequeña fiera con su pequeño vestido verde, persiguiéndolo porque el también quería colocar la estrella, y como siempre que lo recordaba sonreía de una manera un poco tonta.

Se miraron un con una sonrisa, concentrados en los ojos de él otro, que el sonido de un auto y las voces de sus amigos en la entrada no fueron escuchados por ellos.

Se acercaron solo un poco, con una clara intención el uno con el otro. Ahogándose en el fondo del color de sus ojos, leyendo claramente lo que querían. Tan cerca, cerca, cerca…

— ¡Wow, chicos se lucieron con el árbol…!

Y como siempre, cerca.

Boomer se calló rápidamente al ver la poca distancia entre la pareja, y luego se sintió culpable por haber interrumpido y por ver como Kaoru empezó a decir mentiras con su cara roja y reír nerviosa para luego bajar. Aunque luego asustado, obviamente por la mirada de Butch.

Cuando Kaoru llego a la sala, salto inmediatamente a los brazos del profesor y luego saludo a Mojo.

— Tus padres dijeron que vendrían en un rato, los padres de Miyako hablan con ella por Skype y mis padres vendrán en el auto junto con Ken y Kuriko que se quedaron a decorar el árbol — informo Momoko con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el abrigo bordo que tenía encima —. Oh, Kaoru te quedo muy lindo el árbol… pero le falta la estrella.

— Ah... es que no lo encontramos.

Momoko junto con Brick subieron a buscarlo, el profesor y Mojo fueron al jardín a compartir un vaso de chocolatada con malvaviscos y Miyako y Boomer seguramente hablando con los padres de ella.

Fue cuando Butch bajo de las escaleras y se detuvo cuando vio a la azabache sola. Camino dos pasos cuando ella miro hacia atrás cruzando miradas, sonrió un poco nerviosa. El abrió la boca para decir algo…

— ¡La encontramos, encontramos la estrella!

Pero fue interrumpido, como siempre, por alguien.

Momoko volvió con una estrella, bañada en purpurina dorada, hecha de cartón, que pareciera haber sido hecha por unos niños.

— ¿Es la estrella que hicimos de pequeñas? — fue lo único que atino a decir Kaoru.

La pelirroja asintió con felicidad, mientras saltaba escalera por escalera.

— ¡Ow, me trae tantos recuerdos! — chillo de felicidad —. Ten, pon la estrella.

La chica de ojos verdes no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la estrella y acercarse al árbol, aunque…

— Aun sigues siendo pequeña — soltó Butch que sonrió al ver los inútiles intentos de ella por intentar colocarla — Déjame ayudarte.

Y en solo segundos Kaoru fue tomada por los brazos de él, quien la levanto para que colocara la infantil estrella.

— Supongo que gracias… — murmuro mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver la punta.

— De nada, verdecita.

— Ugh, calla lechuga.

Ambos se rieron y minutos después llegaron todos.

Dejaron sus abrigos, entraron en el comedor y todos se sentaron en la mesa. Miyako entro con la cena y todos la felicitaron.

Cuando los adultos se fueron a dormir, los seis chicos se quedaron en el jardín.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo, así que después de unas horas solo quedaron ellos dos. Mirando hacia el cielo, que se aclaraba cada vez mas haciendo que ellos achinen sus ojos por el cansancio.

— Me agrada pasar la Navidad así.

Y como una costumbre desde hace unos dos años, Butch no soltó la mano de Kaoru y ella como siempre, se encargaba de entrelazar sus dedos.

* * *

**Querida Corange, espero que te guste.**

**¡Yo también adoro a los verdes! Peeeeeeeero, creo que no soy buena en el romance uwu**

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH, espero que mis kimochis hayan llegado a ti, donde quiera que estés y desde donde leas.**

**ACSKJAJKCJSACKAJSCKAJCKAJCKA con mucho harmosh, para ti uwu**

**¡HUEHUEHUE!(?)**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

**Que no les dejen carbón debajo del árbol.**

**Con musho harmosh**

**~*-*- Leyendo -*-*~**


End file.
